Technical Skills
Technical Skills Note that time to construct items is 4 hours per Project. All Technical Skills require the character to use a Tool Kit, see the Equipment Section for details on Tool Kits. Technical Skills all allow a Character to repair and configure at level 1, but they must be at least level 4 before they can be used to build anything. BODY ARMOR ENGINEERING, (HT) See also the Tech-Master's Handbook. Requires Mechanics: level 3. At level 1 this Skill allows Characters to repair Body Armor, given appropriate materials, and a Tool Kit. Damaged Body Armor can be repaired in about 10 minutes. Repairing Body armour requires 1 chip of weapon and armour Marterials per AC and a DF check. At level 4 this Skill allows Characters to modify or produce personal Body Armors, Flight Suits and Space Suits. The protection new armour provides is based on the Skill of the engineer. The engineer can build Heavy and Light Armour that has a Level that is equal to or less than the level of this Skill. It requires 125 chips worth of Weapon Salvage or Nano Materials. DF = 15 ' ELECTRONICS, (HT) See also the Tech-Master's Handbook This Skill provides the understanding and ability to maintain, and repair any basic electronic system, including computers. At level 4 This Skill provides advanced theoretical and practical knowledge of complex electrical systems, such as computers, communications systems, optics and security systems to name a small cross section. Characters with Electronics at level 4 or above can design and construct such equipment. By using electronics, firearms, (Pistols, Cannons, and Rifles), can be upgraded with additional targeting. This targeting provides +1 to Strike per level of the Electronics Skill. Weapons that already have targeting can be upgraded to the level limit of the technician building the upgrade. Targeting Systems for vehicles and Exo-Systems are also built with this Skill at the same rate of 1 level of targeting per level of the Skill. '''DF = 14 ' EXO-SYSTEM ENGINEERING, (HT) ' 'See also the Tech-Master's Handbook. Requires Electronics and Mechanics: level 3. When a character learns this Skill at level 1 it allows them to repair damaged Exo-Armour, and to replace and configure Platforms. Damaged Exo-Armors can be repaired back up to full AC in a single 4-hour block (this includes repairing and/or rebuilding all damaged platforms on the Exo-system, but does not include any Weapons or Options). This Skill also allows for the upgrading of existing Exo-Systems with Exo-Systems Upgrades, (e.g. Optics), and Exo-Systems Options. In addition, the character can add or remove weapon batteries, deflector fields and other mounted systems onto or off of Platforms. In a single 4 hour block 1 option or platform can be added, removed or changed per level of this skill. At level 4 Characters can design and construct Light or Heavy Exo-Armour with the appropriate supplies. In order to do so the character must have a suit of Body Armour. They then upgrade the armour to have ALL the bonuses for the appropriate Level from either the Light or Heavy Exo- Systems table (see Basic Exo-Systems). The cost of the supplies required for the upgrade is half the cost listed on the table (i.e. 500 Chips per Level). 'DF = 17 ' FIELD ENGINEERING, (HT) See also the Tech-Master's Handbook. Requires Science level 3. The knowledge of repairing and building Deflector Field Generators. Only repairing is possible if this Skill is 3rd level or lower. At level 4 this Skill allows Characters to produce both Kinetic and Energy Deflector Field Generators. An Engineer with this Skill at level 4 can build a level 2 Deflector field. Every three levels beyond the fourth allows the Field Engineer to add 1 to the maximum size field that can be built (+1 at level 7, 10, 13, 16 . . . etc.). Other fields, (e.g. stealth fields, environmental fields, security fields etc.), can also be built using this Skill. It is also possible to create field ‘lenses’ instead of the regular sphere shaped fields, as well as to use these lenses in field arrays to create fields of any shape. 'DF = 17 ' IMPLANT ENGINEERING, (HT) See also the Tech-Master's Handbook. Requires Medical Doctor: level 3. At level 1 this Skill allows for the repair of damaged Implants, and the ability to replace and reconfigure previously installed modular Implants. Characters that have raised this Skill to Level 4 or above can design and construct Implants. Characters cannot build or design Implants that are a higher Level than the Level they know this Skill at. '''DF = 17 MECHANICS See also the Tech-Master's Handbook. This Skill provides the understanding and ability to maintain, and repair any basic mechanical system. At level 4 this Skill provides advanced theoretical and practical knowledge of complex mechanical systems, such as assembly lines, manufacturing machinery and process piping. Characters with Mechanics of level 4 or above can construct such equipment given the appropriate tools, and supplies. By using mechanics, High-Tech Close Quarters Weapons can be upgraded to be more accurate. This provides +1 to Strike per level of the Mechanics Skill. Weapons that already have been enhanced can be upgraded to the level limit of the technician building the upgrade. This Skill is also used for building Tool Kits. DF = 14 ' NANO-ENGINEERING, (HT) See also the Tech-Master's Handbook. ''Requires Mathematics and Science: level 3. ''At level 1 Characters with this skill can apply, use and identify Nanites of all kinds. '' At Level 4 Nano-Engineering allows Characters to design and construct a variety of different Nano-Projects, given the appropriate supplies. See the Nano-Technology Entry in the Equipment Section for details on Nano-Projects. '''DF = 17 ROBOTIC ENGINEERING, (HT) See also the Tech-Master's Handbook. Requires Electronics and Mechanics: level 3. At level 1 a Character can repair damaged Robots and Probes, and replace and reconfigure modular systems. In 5 to 10 minutes the robot Engineer can repair all of the AC (including platforms) with 1 chip per Replenished AC worth of Weapon Salvage or Nano Materials. This Skill also allows the user to configure Platform Mounted Weapons and equipment on Robots and Probes, and configure options that are not Platform specific, such as replacing treads or Upgrading Optics. In a single 4 hour block the Engineer can install, uninstall or Repair 1 weapon or option per level of this skill. At level 4 this Skill allows Characters to design and construct Robots and Probes, given the appropriate tools, and supplies. The maximum Level of Drone that can be Built is equal to the Level that this Skill is known at. DF = 16 ' SCIENCE See also the Tech-Master's Handbook. ''Requires: Literacy. This Skill provides foundational knowledge of all scientific disciplines including Earth Sciences, Physics, Chemistry, and Biology. Characters with this Skill can carry out scientific studies and experiments. At level four this Skill can be used to build power sources,(from simple alkaline batteries to E-cells), create chemical compounds,(acids, explosives, laundry detergent, etc.), and conduct investigative scientific research. Explosives built with this Skill can do a maximum of 2 DR per level. 'DF = 18 ' SCIENCE SPECIALTIES See also the Tech-Master's Handbook. All Science Specialties require the Science Skill: level 3, and cost 3 Pool Points, (Academic or Generic). Science Specialties provide a one-time bonus that reflect a deeper understanding of a specific area of science. They do not have individual DFs or levels, but instead provide a +3 bonus on Science Skill DF Checks for a specific scientific discipline. Science Specialties include, but are not limited to; Archaeology, Astronomy, Biology, Chemistry, Geology and of course; Physics. Characters may learn multiple Science Specialties. VEHICLE ENGINEERING, (HT) See also the Tech-Master's Handbook. Requires Mechanics: level 3. When a Character learns this Skill at level 1 it allows them to repair damaged Vehicles and to replace and reconfigure modular systems. Damaged Vehicle Armor can be repaired back up to full AC in 1 4-hour block. This Skill also allows for the upgrading of existing Vehicles with System Options. In addition the character can add or remove Weapon Batteries, and other Mounted Systems onto or off of Platforms. It takes 1 hour per system to repair or mount/un-mount. At level 4 Characters can design and construct all types of Vehicles, equal to the Level of this Skill or lower. Vehicle Options can also be built with this Skill. '''Note: It is a separate Project to Armor a Vehicle once the Chassis is constructed. 'DF = 16 ' WEAPON ENGINEERING, (HT) See also the Tech-Master's Handbook. Requires Mechanics: level 3. Characters with this Skill at level 1 or higher can repair all Weapons and Weapon Batteries. Damaged weapons take a 4 hour block to repair (repair is a level 1 project). Once a Character raises this Skill to level 4 it allows them to produce hand-held and Mounted Weapons. This Skill can be used to build weapons with a maximum DR of 1 per level of the Skill. Non-damage weapon effects, (e.g. PD, EMP, Shock, AP, etc.) can also be produced at level four or higher. At level 7 or above the weapon engineer can build Weapon Batteries that are 1 EU per level of the Skill. Weapon Batteries can still be built by engineers with this Skill at levels 4-6 but they are limited to 1 DR per level of the Skill. Requires appropriate supplies. Ammo can be built at a rate of 12 rounds Per 4 hour block at levels 1 ,4,7 and 10. 'DF = 15 ' Category:skills